


There's Something About You(r Love)

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist AU, Blow Jobs, I didn't ask for it but the muse delivered, Ignyx Week, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Nyx thought for sure when he offered to pay that Ignis was either very kind or very desperate - or perhaps a bit of both.He looked down into his empty cup and then back to him, and those intense eyes of his pinched in hope. Part of him was drawn to this man, had been ever since he saw him walk into class, and for whatever reason fate or coincidence had deemed for them to meet again. Perhaps it was just for this moment to happen.Artist/Model AU





	1. "Buy Me Another Coffee and You Have A Deal"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ignyx week over at tumblr. I'm really behind but I have to post this in order for it to make sense. So here's my day 1 contribution.  
> Prompt used: Late Night Coffee
> 
> I also went ahead and gave it a Mature rating... which may jump to E by the final chapter. But for now these chapters are pretty tame by my standards XD  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated and encouraged - my muse is hungry.  
> Not beta'd

Ignis hurried from his car, holding his satchel against his hip as he jogged toward the building. Class had already started thirty minutes ago and he couldn’t believe that he, Ignis Scientia - the man who would probably show up early to his own fucking funeral - was _late_. He’d already missed warm ups, and he huffed as he took the steps two at a time to reach the glass double doors.

He had been eyeing his watch as the conference carried on. It was supposed to have ended at five, giving him enough time to change and get a cup of coffee before driving across the city to find a decent parking spot at the Lucian Artist League, and make it to the studio and get set up before class began at six.

As the meeting droned on, Ignis formulated a plan. At 5:15 it was _skip coffee;_ at 5:30 it was _screw the scenic spot and pay to park in the nearby garage_ ; at 5:45 Ignis was doing all he could to not tear his hair out.

This class was important to him. He’d heard the lectures from his uncle before. He'd heard every variant of art not being a real profession when he initially admitted it was what he wanted to do for a living. “Why do you think they're called _starving_ artists?” he'd been asked time and again in mockery. Ignis believed that maybe if he just followed the path set before him that he could at least take some classes to hone his skill, make some friends.

Yet twice a week he was still met with disdain when he parted to head for the League. Both his Uncle and Lucis Caelum Enterprises claimed his Monday through Friday; the president's son, who now had a seat at the board of directors table, kept him busy beyond his scheduled hours. All he wanted was six hours a week. Two three-hour long classes. He didn't think he was asking for much, which was exactly why he didn't let the usual hang ups stopped him from enjoying his time at the studio.

But he'd also never been late before and he was still in his attire from work; perfectly pressed slacks and a crisp button-down hugged his frame and place of his usual too-large T-shirt and paint-spotted jeans. He simply didn't have the time today and if he ruined one outfit in the name of something he loved then so be it.

The door was locked when he arrived, so he knocked and waited. If his timing was correct, they should only be halfway into the first twenty minute set. He idly tapped the toe of his foot as he waited, wondering if maybe he should have just gone home. Being late was awkward and he felt like he was only causing undue trouble. However, when the door opened, he was met with a soft smile from one of the instructors.

“I was worried when I didn’t see you at the beginning of class,” she commented as she ushered him inside.

“My apologies, Gentiana, work ran late this evening.”

She nodded gently in understanding. “When the next set begins do a few sketches to warm up first.”

Ignis grabbed an easel and took up a vacant spot with a sigh, passing on a hello or two to his familiar classmates. The small bell they used to signal sessions and breaks rang and Ignis abandoned setting up his palette in favor of his sketchbook and pencils.

Of course, it was only as he looked up that he noticed they had _two_ models today. In addition to Crowe, who he had grown accustomed to seeing every week, stood a man with his hip cocked to the side, head tilted. His eyes raked over his sun kissed skin and back up, noting the toned nature of his muscles, the minimalist tattoos, the scar on his chest, how his hair was combed back, braids adorning the sides, and gods when did a five o’clock shadow ever look that good?

Slate blue eyes slid over to him and Ignis froze, feeling his face warm. His lips curled upward a bit and Ignis quickly looked away to his blank page. His heart was pounding and he couldn't make heads or tails of it. It wasn’t as if this was the first male model in class, but there was something about him that just… left him speechless. He grabbed his pencil and began to sketch the basic pose, not letting himself focus too much on the details.Then he did quick sketches of different parts of him, focusing on the curve of his bicep, or the flex of his calf, or the delicate bend of his toes.

When the bell rang again both he and Crowe put their robes back on, huddling together to talk. “Nyx!” she had exclaimed in a hushed voice before Crowe grinned over at him as the man whispered something to her and Ignis found himself feeling warm again as he tore his attention away to finish setting up his paints. The bell rang again and the models moved back to the center, disrobing. Ignis swallowed as the man took a chair and sat facing him, leaning back against it, legs parted, the right one stretched out comfortably, the toes of his left foot hooked around the leg of the chair.

Ignis couldn’t help but feel like it was some sort of challenge aimed directly at him. He loaded his brush, not one to back down, and began to paint. Nyx watched the latecomer, who he’d learned from Crowe was named Ignis. He was an intense guy, eyes as deep and green as a forest glanced between the easel and his body. Nyx wanted to mess with him, good naturedly of course, but found himself fascinated by his attention. The blush was gone from his cheeks now as he worked diligently, and if Nyx concentrated he could make out his brush strokes amidst all the others.  

When he’d lost the bet with Crowe and had to join her for class, he thought it was going to be some dreadfully boring experience. Nyx was comfortable in his own skin, but he hadn’t anticipated the way his heart pounded as he got undressed behind the partition and draped the robe over his body. He hadn’t been prepared for the stares or feeling his his breath get stuck in his throat as he walked out with her and introduced himself. But after sitting through the warm up exercises he had relaxed considerably. With Ignis’ arrival though, there was just something about him that he couldn’t pinpoint. He looked out of place all fancied up - and it was easy to imagine the top buttons done up and a tie around his neck - whereas everyone else was casual and comfortable.

When the bell rang again, Ignis sat back and set his brush down, taking the picture from his easel as Gentiana came around to collect and set it to dry. Nyx couldn’t help but look at it, and to say he was in awe was a bit of an understatement.  In just twenty minutes Ignis had painted him so… beautifully, and Nyx did not feel egotistical at all admitting that to himself, because right then it was less about him as a subject and more about Ignis’ skill. He decided then that there was definitely more to him under that suit and perfectly coiffed hair.

The evening continued on in twenty minute increments, breaking in between for a quick stretch. The last two sessions were done in the same pose to allow the students more time to focus on their work, and Nyx found himself eager to see what Ignis would do, only to find himself a bit disappointed that he had chosen Crowe for his final piece that evening. He and Crowe went and got dressed behind the partition while the students cleaned up, their chatter rising in the once stillness of the room - compliments and critiques flowing like gentle water over river rocks.

“You should talk to him,” Crowe suggested quietly as she pulled her jeans up.

“Don’t know what you're talking about,” he replied just as cooly as he sat to pull on his shoes.

“Um… Ignis, the guy you asked me about and have been making eyes at all night.”

“Excuse you, I have not been _making eyes_ at him. What does that even mean?”

She snickered. “That you were trying to picture him just as naked as you were…”

Nyx looked up to her, his expression flat. “You have quite the imagination you know.”

She scrunched her nose up. “Just go say hi and introduce yourself at least. Then you can thank me for cheating at that game and getting you to come with me tonight.”

His mouth fell open. “I knew it, you bitch,” he whispered through a smile.

She blew him a kiss. “You know you love me.”

“I dunno… I’m starting to have doubts.”

She tossed her jacket over her shoulder and shrugged before walking off with a wave and a reminder. “It’ll be your loss.”

Nyx stared down at the shirt in his hands before sighing and pulling it on over his head. He stood and finished buttoning up his jeans before grabbing his jacket and heading out from behind the partition. Crowe was already talking with some of the artists, looking at their work.  He spotted Ignis talking with Gentiana and it looked to be a rather private conversation as they were away from the other students. So he counted it as a loss and walked out. Besides, there was always the second class that week for another shot.

* * *

 

As luck would have it, Nyx didn’t need the second class. He’d ventured down the street to this little cafe that served one of his favorite desserts and had some of the best coffee this side of Insomnia. He could use a little pick me up and after ordering, settled in at a little table near the window. The fairy lights overhead twinkled and Nyx pulled out his phone while he waited. He had a message from Crowe already, asking why he bolted. And then if he’d had success talking to Ignis, sent with a winking emoji. He was about to ask her what she meant when the overhead bell chimed and who else walked in but Ignis himself.

Nyx watched him walk up to the counter, order, and pay. While he was standing there Nyx’s name was called and he strolled up, tucking his phone away with a grin. He grabbed his coffee and the tart he’d ordered and then flashed a dazzling smile Ignis’ way. He smiled politely in return, before doing a double take, eyes widening.

Ignis hadn’t been expecting to run into him here of all places - or ever again really. So when he glimpsed that smiling face he didn’t think anything of it, but that gentle curl of his lips is what grabbed his attention. How many times had he drawn that smirk? His heart and his voice stuttered. “It’s you.”

Nyx grinned. “Yeah, what a coincidence running into you here.”

Ignis blushed, or maybe it was because of the dim lighting that Nyx thought he did. “Yes… I usually stop here on my way in to class, but my time was cut rather short today. The coffee here is superb.”

“I think so, too.” Nyx scratched at the side of his neck. “Hey, this may be weird of me to ask, but you wanna join me?”

Being this close to him, seeing more of the detail of his face, how much softer it looked in the ambient lighting, Ignis couldn’t help but be drawn in. “Sure, I’d like that.”

Nyx gestured with a nod of his head as he took his order and Ignis followed him over to the table. “So, Nyx was it? My name is Ignis, it’s nice to meet you… you know, now that I’ve seen you naked.” He smiled a little as he glanced to him and then averted his gaze.

“Nice to meet you, too. Your work is really nice. I was a bit amazed at how quickly you can get all those details down.”

Ignis smiled a little. “Lots of practice. This is my third year at the League. I enjoy it quite a lot.”

“With your get up I didn’t quite picture you as an artist,” Nyx commented off hand as he unrolled his fork from the napkin and prepared to cut into the pastry.

“Oh… I do it for fun, it keeps me sane when the nine to five gets a little … suffocating.”

Nyx supposed he could understand, but then again he ran a bar with one of his childhood friends and so it felt more like play than work - not to say it didn’t have its moments of being downright exhausting. “What is your nine to five? Are you a lawyer or something?”

“Or something. Officially I’m an accountant, unofficially I’m also a secretary, errand boy, and baby sitter,” Ignis replied with a soft chuckle.

Nyx pulled a face. “Sounds tough, buddy.”

Ignis loved his work, when it wasn’t consuming his life. And the president’s son had become one of his better friends, yet he was still quite demanding. “You’ve no idea.” His name was called then and Ignis stood, excusing himself to retrieve his coffee and the slice of apple pie he had ordered.

Nyx let his gaze shamelessly follow him, thinking that suit had to be tailored to his body because it was criminal how it hugged his frame. He smiled as Ignis returned and they sat in companionable silence as they ate, offering up a sample bite of each other’s treats. As the food slowly disappeared Ignis began to look a bit nervous. He probably thought he was hiding it well, but Nyx was pretty keen on reading other people. Crowe called it creepy. But he thought it was a useful talent to have. It was the subtle actions really, the finger gliding along the fork, the slow way he scraped bits of crumbs into the pie or tapped the side of his cup before lifting it to his lips.

“Hey Nyx-” he began at the same time he sighed and said “Out with it Ignis.”

They both stared at each other in silence for a moment before Nyx softly laughed. “Go ahead, Ignis, what’s up?”

Taking a deep breath, Ignis steeled himself. “Would you model for me? Privately, that is.”

Nyx’s eyes widened; he hadn’t been expecting that question. “Come again?”

Ignis deflated a little. “Because of my schedule I only attend the night classes. We have a project due at the end of the month and I need a subject. I know we’ve only met, and I know nothing of your personal schedule, but I will pay you to make up for any loss of income,” he offered.

Nyx thought for sure when he offered to pay that Ignis was either very kind or very desperate - or perhaps a bit of both. He looked down into his empty cup and then back to him, and those intense eyes of his pinched in hope. Part of him was drawn to this man, had been ever since he saw him walk into class, and for whatever reason fate or coincidence had deemed for them to meet again. Perhaps it was just for this moment to happen.

He pursed in lips in mock thought, drawing out the moment and the look in Ignis’ eyes. He sighed and offered up another smile. “Buy me another coffee and you’ve got a deal.”


	2. Conversations, Coffee, and Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignyx Week, Day 2  
> Prompt used: Cultural Differences
> 
> Ignis and Nyx get closer over conversation, coffee and pastries.

Nyx met up with Ignis at his apartment the following week. He lived in a swanky area close to the Citadel where he worked. Nyx wasn’t sure why he found it so surprising, especially after learning what he did for a living. It was a far cry from the moderate, single bedroom apartment he had where he could hear his neighbor’s baby crying at night through the paper thin walls. 

Ignis welcomed him inside as he brushed his bangs from his forehead, dressed much differently this time around. Nyx let his gaze linger on those lean, slender arms that were swallowed by the pushed up sleeves of his too large sweatshirt. Splatters of paint decorated the jeans that hugged his hips and the bottom cuffs were rolled up, exposing his bare feet. Nyx barely even registered the rest of his apartment, noting only the grey sofa as they walked by. Ignis pointed out the bathroom to him in case he needed it and then opened the last door on the left of the hall. 

A large drop cloth covered a section of the floor where Ignis had his easel set up with a blank canvas. There was an entire shelf just for his supplies - inks, paints, brushes, charcoal, pastels, chalk, pencils, and various other markers and pens. He was a bit in awe. Art work decorated the walls, unsurprisingly, and varied between still life to landscapes to portraits.  He turned to Ignis and gestured to them. “Did you do  _ all _ of these?”

He nodded with a faint blush. “I did.”

Nyx made a small noise. “Guess that nine to five drives you crazy more than you’d like to admit.”

Ignis bristled a bit, but said nothing in defense; Nyx wasn’t entirely wrong in any case. “Perhaps it does. Thank you for agreeing to do this.”

“Thank you for paying me,” he shot back. “So… how do you want me?”

Ignis walked over and gently curled his hands over his biceps. He tried not to show how stunned he was by the solid feeling of muscle beneath his touch as he guided him toward the window. “Here. Really great natural light,” he offered. “Just stand or sit however you’d like. I want to do a bit of sketching first.”

“You want me to stay in my clothes?” he asked as he watched Ignis’ retreating back, watched him poke through some pencils.

“For now. You're going to be my final project so I just want to study you a bit, try focusing on different parts of you, figure out which medium to use.”

Nyx hummed in reply, letting his gaze wander again. The pieces on the walls really were amazing.  “So have you always been an artist?”

“No, not really. I started doodling during my studies,  my tutor was  _ dreadfully _ boring. I had never considered I had a talent for it until my friend mentioned it. Of course by that point I was 14, I believe, and I was well into…” he made a soft noise as he selected another pencil. “... into the far opposite side of the creative spectrum.”

“Family wasn't that supportive of the arts I take it?”

“Appreciative? Yes. Supportive of their only son leaving the generations of high class servitude to slum it and attend an art school? Hardly,” he replied as he returned to stand before him with a soft smile. 

Nyx’s reply got stuck in his throat as those damn stunning eyes turned up and held his. Usually, being looked at so closely made him uncomfortable. Years of being dogged on for being a foreigner made him shrink away from most attention, but while they were sharply focused, Ignis’ eyes were also very kind. 

The corners of them crinkled slightly as he smiled. “You have a lot of tattoos,” he commented as he lifted a hand and ran the tip of his finger over the shell of his ear.

Nyx fought back the shudder that threatened to roll down his spine, but couldn't resist the light scattering of goose flesh. “Where I'm from they're pretty common, signifying devotion, loss, strength, coming of age,” he explained as he pointed to each one.

Ignis grinned wider. “That's lovely. You came here from Galahd, correct?”

“How can you tell?” Nyx was surprised that he had guessed, and it must have shown because Ignis softly laughed, the sound more of a whisper.

“You have a bit of an accent.”

“An…  _ accent _ … says the guy who sounds like he’s from Tenebrae.”

Ignis hummed before glancing at the sketchbook in his hands. “My family hails from Tenebrae, yes. I used to spend my summers there and occasionally I returned to study for a semester there in high school.”

Nyx huffed, a single noise of amusement. “Yeah, that sounds like it was a load of fun,” he deadpanned.

“Well, not everything in life is fun,” he chirped back before cringing at how much he sounded like his uncle. Nyx went to reply when Ignis began to drag his pencil across the paper. “Stay just like that.”

He froze, holding his expression as well, listening to the soft scratch of graphite and Ignis’ breathing. From that point on Ignis was focused on the task at hand. The only words spoken between them were posing instructions and soft check ins to make sure Nyx was still comfortable or if he needed to rest.

Ignis called for them to break late that afternoon. “You’ve been wonderful today, thank you.”

Nyx nodded and offered a small grin. “Did you get enough?”

“For the time being, yes. Would you like some coffee before you go?” he offered as he sauntered away to put up his pencils.

“Sure, I’d love to.”

Nyx followed him from the studio and back through the apartment to the kitchen. He paid a bit more attention this time, noticing how tidy and organized his place was. Its modern minimalist style didn’t really seem to suit the colorful young man he was coming to know, but there were obvious touches of Ignis throughout: the stone coasters, the throw blanket draped over the back of the couch, the plants that sat in the windowsill. The kitchen was the only place that seemed to have as much personality as his studio. “Wow, nice.”

Ignis’ lips quirked into a smile and Nyx pretended not to notice. “I enjoy cooking as well as, it’s a different form of art, and I tend to splurge on my supplies.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Ignis freshly ground some roasted coffee beans and then prepared the coffee maker. He began the brew and then turned to face Nyx. “I’m not sure how it will stack up to the coffee we had from the cafe, but I assure you that you will enjoy it, although I’m afraid I don’t have any pastries either…”

“Enticing me with coffee and then breaking my heart when you have nothing sweet to go with it,” he teased, “did ya never learn how to let someone down gently?”

Ignis snorted softly and pursed his lips in thought. “I may have some biscotti left. I worked bits of caramel into it. I know it’s not as sweet, but you’re welcome to some if you’d like.”

Nyx nodded. “Sure, thanks. So… you made it yourself?”

“Of course,” he replied as he got the container down and pulled out a piece to set on a saucer. He poured them both a cup of coffee and then handed a mug to Nyx. “I have sugar and creamer if you’d like.”

“Uh… Some sugar please?”

Ignis pointed to the small dish by the maker. “Help yourself, spoons are in that drawer.”

“So you work a crazy job, you go to two night classes a week, and you can cook-” he picked up the biscotti and smelled it, the scent of caramel filling his nose “-from scratch, at that. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“That’s the extent of my talents I’m afraid,” Ignis answered as he lifted the cup to his lips. 

“What kind of stuff do you like to cook?”

“Anything. Everything. I’ll try any recipe once, twice sometimes. Of course it’s hard to find some ingredients here, and imported goods are quite expensive, but worth every credit for authenticity sake.”

“Have you tried your hand at any Galahdian food?”

“A couple times, I enjoyed it but it’s even harder finding ingredients.”

Nyx shook his head. “You just have to know where to look.”

“I did a Moogle search and-” he paused as Nyx began to laugh. “ _ What _ ?”

“You can’t find everything through a Moogle search. How about I take you to a couple shops in Little Galahd one day? I think I know a few places that would be right up your alley. So be sure to bring plenty of credits.”

Ignis’ breath caught, if he hadn’t said it so casually it would almost sound like he’d asked him on a date - which was a preposterous idea. They’d only talked to each other a handful of times over the course of a week, a date this soon would be the definition of ridiculous. Nyx was merely being friendly. He nodded, snapping out of his thoughts. “I’d like that. I’m free on weekends usually so just let me know what your schedule looks like.”

“Sure, no problem!” He dipped the piece of biscotti into the coffee and then took a bite, humming as it crumbled apart in his mouth - the richness of the coffee and the salty hint of creamy caramel worked magic on his tongue. “Mmm...that’s incredible.”

Ignis knew he was in trouble the moment he let his gaze rake over Nyx’s physique and he mentally agreed. He softly smiled. “Glad you like it.”

* * *

 

The next few times Nyx came over things between them felt more comfortable. They talked more throughout the sketching process and by the end of the week Ignis had Nyx shirtless and on the floor, leant back on his hands.

“Do you mind if I take a few photographs of you? For reference later,” Ignis explained.

“I don’t mind,” he said with a grin; he’d been enjoying the more laidback nature of their relationship as of late.

Ignis pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures and then squatted in front of him and gently held his chin to turn his face. With an even softer touch he pulled the braids forward over Nyx’s shoulder and made sure to take a picture of them against his neck. “I’ve noticed you always wear braids in your hair. Is there a significance to it?”

Nyx smiled softly. “Yeah, it’s common for males to grow their hair out until we come of age and then we get the traditional undercut. Braids are a pretty traditional way to wear it. The three individual locks of hair woven together represents our growth, our bond with our spirit, our bodies, and the earth.”

“Interesting. Admittedly, I haven’t learned much about your culture.”

“It’s alright. You’re putting in the effort, which is more than most people do.”

Ignis frowned, he had read many articles and seen news clips about their poor treatment within the city. He didn’t understand all the hate towards them, the Galahdian people were friendly, and many of them had been displaced after the last war. Where were they supposed to go? Besides, Insomnia opened up its borders to them willingly, they deserved every right for a chance at life as the next person. 

Ignis took another picture and then tucked his phone away. “I’d love to hear more. How about you talk while I draw?”

Nyx smiled and nodded. “I can do that. So, every summer we have this festival…”

Ignis grinned as he listened to Nyx talk on and on about festivals (to honor their ancestors, to pray for bountiful harvests, to celebrate the lives of those who had died) and customs (like hanging dried herbs on New Year’s Eve to keep any negative energy from following into the new year), and superstitions (most of which he didn’t believe in, but had fond memories of his grandparents talking about holding your breath when walking past an open grave so as to not tempt nearby spirits into stealing your life for their own).

Ignis truly enjoyed hearing all of his stories; telling them brought a certain life out in Nyx that hadn’t been present before. His eyes sparkled a little brighter, his smile was a bit more genuine, and mostly teeth. His laughter had been warmer and Ignis had tried the best he could to capture the little nuances on paper, but felt as if he would never have the capacity or the talent to do so. Nyx was so free in those moments, even the hardest of strokes from his pencil couldn’t weigh him down on paper. 

Ignis ended up abandoning the sketch book in favor of listening to him and they talked about similarities to some of the celebrations in Tenebrae. It was the first time in a long time that Ignis had gotten to share any stories of his own, and to have someone actually  _ listen _ to him instead of staring blankly at him before rattling off a list of to-do’s.

Soon the sun was setting and he sighed softly. “I didn’t mean to monopolize so much of your time today, my apologies.”

Nyx shrugged as he pulled his shirt back on. “I didn’t mind it, in fact, I’m not even going to charge you for over time.”

Ignis chuckled. “How kind of you.”

“I wouldn’t mind another cup of coffee before I go? I promised I’d come in and help at the bar tonight when I was done so I’ll be there until closing time. I’ll need a little something to hold me over.”

“Certainly,” Ignis replied with a firm nod. Even though Nyx had only come to his apartment for a couple weeks now it felt almost natural for him to be there. There was just this easy nature to him that Ignis was a bit in awe of - and maybe a little envious of as well. He was all around good company, and he’d like to imagine they could be friends, that they were friends at this point. And... well - Ignis slid his gaze over to him and grinned, quickly averting it as Nyx had been watching him - he certainly was easy on the eyes.

Nyx wet his lips as he watched Ignis unabashedly. He had such strong features, heck he could be a model himself. His gaze slipped down to his hands watching as his fingers moved. He had strong hands it looked like. Then he turned his focus back to those slender hips, the baggy clothing leaving far too much to the imagination, and he practically salivated wondering what other parts of him were strong and lean.

Nyx cleared his throat a little as the aroma of the brewing coffee filled the air. “Smells great.”

Ignis hummed in agreement. “I love the smell of coffee. It’s so relaxing… and warm.”

“We could all use a bit more warmth in our lives.”

Ignis softly nodded and then smiled. “I have pastries this time.”

A dark brow rose. “Make ‘em yourself? Why am I asking? Of course you did.”

Ignis chuckled, the faintest of blushes dusting the tops of his cheeks. “I kept you in mind while making them,” he confessed.

That little bit of information thrilled Nyx, maybe he wasn’t the only one feeling something after all. “Did you now? Then of course I’ll have one. What kind are they? I’m sure they’re delicious.”

“It’s a mixed berry concoction, with a meringue style top layer to complement the sweetness of the berries,” Ignis replied as he retrieved the container from the refrigerator. He opened it and set one on a saucer before putting it in the microwave. He would’ve preferred to warm it in the oven, but they didn’t have that much time, and he didn’t want to keep Nyx longer than necessary  since he had an obligation to tend to.

The timer dinged and Ignis pulled it out and set it on the counter in front of Nyx who was already waiting with a fork. Ignis grinned at him and then went and poured them both a cup of coffee. He added an insane amount of sugar to Nyx’s coffee, already learned how he liked it, and handed it to him.

He grinned as he cut the fork through the meringue top, and the brittle, flaky crust. He scooped the bite into his mouth and astrals above he could've had an orgasm from the experience. It was creamy, and tart, and sweet, and crispy - the flavors melding, each one coming to the forefront for a brief moment before dissolving into a singular taste that could only be described as heavenly. “ _ Ignis…  _ it’s amazing!”

“I’m glad you like it, I came up with it myself.” Of course that was as far as he would go to tooting his own horn; there was no need to tell him about all the dough he had wasted trying to make the perfect pastry for him. 

His eyes widened in genuine surprise. “Seriously? Man… you better hurry up and settle down with someone or I am going to steal you for myself just so I can have this like … all the time.” He took another bite, chewing happily before taking a sip of his coffee, seeming to be unaware of how badly Ignis was blushing from his comment. 

He pulled another forkful away and then held it up. “You have to have a bite. It goes so good with the coffee.”

Ignis stared at the food held in offering, more precisely he was staring at the fork that Nyx's lips had been wrapped around. Those steely blues were looking at him so happy and wide, Ignis could only smile and then part his lips to accept it. 

Nyx watched as those pretty pink lips closed around the fork and pulled the bite of pastry away. Even as he lifted his mug, his gaze was glued to the soft movements of Ignis’ mouth as he chewed, the little swipe of tongue to gather crumbs and a bit of the berry compote at the corner of his lips.

“Mmm... it is quite delicious.”

Nyx set his fork down and stepped closer. “And now, with the coffee…” He swallowed hard, his heart stuttering into a race in anticipation. Maybe it was foolish to feel this way, foolish to make a move like this, but according to those that knew Nyx, he was a foolish man. 

He curled his hand over Ignis’ as he lifted his mug,  halting him. Gods, he almost backed down when surprised emerald flashed up to search his gaze questioningly. It would've been easy to back away and laugh and make something up, but the pleasant clench in his stomach wouldn't allow him to move any direction but forward. 

There was something hidden in Nyx's eyes - something strangely familiar and yet remarkably foreign - that storm swirling, closing in on him, overpowering him. Ignis didn't want to move, didn't think he'd have it in him to do so anyway. And as Nyx leaned in, his breath hitched, realization of what was about to happen sweeping over him. Nyx paused just for a moment, a last chance to stop it, but Ignis’ fingers only tightened around his cup and he tilted toward him.

Their lips met in the next instant - warm, soft, and pliant as Nyx meshed their mouths together again and again. The tension in Ignis’ shoulders melted away as he responded in kind, lips parting at the gentle lap of Nyx's tongue. With another swipe, Nyx found the warmth in the cavern of Ignis’ mouth and sighed against him as he lifted his free hand to cup his face

Kissing Nyx was - toe curling, stomach dropping, chest tightening - pleasant. The bold flavor of coffee was strong on his tongue as it rolled over the sweetness on his own. Warmth bloomed deep in the pit of his core and he moaned softly at the lazy caress of slick muscle.

Nyx was slow to pull away, smiling shyly for such a bold action as he did. “Good with coffee, right?”

Ignis hummed in thought as his eyes cracked open. His lips tingled and he was pretty sure that his cheeks were quite the healthy shade of pink. “It wasn't bad… I rather liked it,” he replied as he finally found his voice. Setting down his mug, he matched Nyx's smile with one of his own. “But I think I should try the combination one more time… just to be sure.”

Nyx didn't complain as Ignis curled his fingers at the front of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.


	3. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day Four of Ignyx week  
> Prompt used: Charcoal  
> Additional warnings: None; ooh more kissing  
> Chapter word count: 2494
> 
> As Ignis nails down his sketch for his final piece, he and Nyx find it harder to keep their hands to themselves.

In the days following, Nyx wondered if that kiss would have an effect on their working relationship, but at any rate he had been looking forward to his next session with Ignis...  _ especially _ after a kiss like that. After a kiss like that their text messages came more frequently, and flirty, most often late at night when Nyx was taking a break and Ignis was getting ready for bed. It was nice, seeing that message from him to have a good shift.

Nyx didn’t really know why he thought a kiss would change anything much between them, because it didn’t Upon his next arrival Ignis greeted him the same as before,well maybe his cheeks were a little more flushed and his smile was a little more playful. He couldn’t help but admire Ignis’ body as he led the way to the bedroom turned studio. His clothes, while still equally as paint stained, were a little more form fitting. Surely, a guy like Ignis knew exactly what he was doing wearing something like that. Not that Nyx was complaining. 

There was a chair by the window this time and a variety of pencils were set out next to a variety of black sticks. Nyx picked one up and looked at it; posing with Crowe for the class was the most experience he had with art. A smudge of black was left upon his fingers as Ignis took it from him with a smile. “Charcoal. It’s a rather forgiving medium and I’d like to nail down some poses, perhaps even decide on what I’d like to accomplish with the final composition. So if you don’t mind-”

Nyx struck him off guard as he leaned in and kissed him; Ignis was so surprised all he could do was stare at the close up face as tender lips pressed honestly to his own. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and kissed him back in return, but it was with that small response that Nyx pulled away, lips curling into a smile. “I don’t mind at all.”

Ignis resisted the urge to lick his lips, to taste more of him, and instead pressed his lips together in a thin line as he fought back a smile. With a huff he tried again. “If you don’t mind, please remove your clothes down to your undergarments and have a seat.”

Nyx hummed. “Feels kinda kinky… like I should be saying  _ Yes sir _ or something,” he teased as he began to peel his T-shirt over head, dropping it onto the floor beside the chair. 

Ignis turned away from him and sighed - one person should not have the ability to make him feel this hot with so few words. He could feel the tingling warmth in his cheeks and took a moment to gather himself and do a double check of his materials. He could do this; hell, he’d already seen the man  _ naked _ so this should be a piece of cake. That’s what he should do after the session - make a cake and definitely not think about the sculpted muscle of Nyx’s torso and how he wanted to map it out with his lips. ‘Get a fucking hold of yourself and focus,’ Ignis berated himself. He made sure he was put together when he turned to face him again and then walked over to pick up Nyx’s clothes and set them out of the way. 

Oh, it was no good. One lingering stare as he scooped up the garments in his hands and Ignis could feel the blush crawling over the bridge of his nose. Nyx sat comfortably all right: legs parted, leant back, arm perched on the window sill as if he owned the room. Ignis was in pretty good shape but he supposed if he had a body like that he’d be pretty comfortable in his skin, too. When he lifted his eyes to meet those pretty blues it was as if he could feel the heat of his own stare reflected back at him. 

He sat near Nyx’s feet, gazing up at the muscled planes of his body as pulled his sketchpad into his lap. He lightly cleared his throat, picking up the nearby remote, and a moment later, soft ambient music filled the room. “Just relax and sit however you’d like, just be comfortable,” he instructed as he picked up a charcoal stick.

Nyx cast him a little smirk as he adjusted himself, leaning back towards the window and propping his arm instead on the back of the chair. At first Nyx had chosen this position to give him a clear and proper view of his body, hoping to see more of his face get overtaken by that adorable blush. For a moment it was there, deepening across Ignis’ cheeks, but then he set the charcoal to paper and started to draw, and it was like a switch had been flipped. The ghost of the tender smile he had worn lingered as everything else soft about him sharpened into focused concentration.

Nyx dropped his gaze to watch his hands, the speed that Ignis worked over the paper, building upon his lines and smudging with the edge of his thumb, was a bit unreal. He’d never known an artist before, so seeing all of his supplies, the skill he possessed was a little awe inspiring. Nyx wasn’t sure how long Ignis spent on it, but he moved the paper aside and then began on a new almost immediately as he shifted to the other side of him. After a few more moments there was another soft scrape of paper and then Ignis moved again.

Modeling for Ignis was pretty simple, enough so that Nyx got lost in the gentle flow of piano and strings coming through the speakers, could spend time looking over the drawings that were scattered on the floor - quick sketches of his broad chest and the slope of his neck, an arm from his shoulder down, muscled legs sloping away from his hips. Ignis was really talented and he couldn’t help but be in a bit of awe, that he could put such detailed - in his opinion anyway - images down so quickly. 

Nyx was startled out of his thoughts when Ignis gently curled a hand around his calf. Those green eyes of his held amusement as he smiled. “Apologies, you must have been daydreaming about something because you didn’t answer when I called for you.”

This time Nyx felt  _ his _ ears burn hot. “Uh… yeah… sorry.”

“It’s quite alright. I’d like you to extend your foot, point your toes for me. It may not be very comfortable for long so I’ll be quick.”

He nodded and let Ignis manipulate his limb into the preferred pose and then pointed his toes forward as requested. He nearly pouted when Ignis pulled his touch away; his hands were deceptively soft and he enjoyed the way they felt on his skin, perhaps too much. Nyx quietly laughed when he saw the obvious disappointment pull at Ignis’ features a few moments later.

He cast the paper he was working on aside and patted his leg. “I didn’t like that after all. How about you stand instead.”

“Sure. Is there any way you want me?”

Ignis averted his gaze with a faint smile; there were certainly quite a few ways he’d like to see him, but that was beside the point. “Just give me something natural,” he said as he turned to pick up his pad. 

Nyx stood and stretched his arms overhead, a shoulder popping as he dropped them back down. He curled his hand behind his neck as he rolled it from one side to the other, his fingers lingering on the juncture of his neck as he summoned the best set of bedroom eyes to turn on Ignis. It was a success, just not in the way he’d planned for.

“Can you hold that?” he requested as he stepped back to move his easel closer. 

“Sure,” Nyx couldn’t stop his lips from twitching into a smile; it seemed Ignis was pretty disciplined when it came to his artwork, and he could respect that. Besides, he didn’t have anything planned for the rest of the day so they could take their time - not like he was being hopeful that anything  _ would _ happen, but he certainly wouldn’t decline should anything potentially arise.

Ignis selected some charcoal pieces and then set to work, laying down a light sketch with a stick of charcoal.  He was pretty sure that his sexual attraction to Nyx was what was making this process more fun than usual. He’d drawn other men before, but he’d never drank in anyone’s physique like Nyx’s. He followed every cut of muscle as he sketched, wetting his lips as he laid the lines in for the delicious dip of his hips. In that moment, Ignis still couldn't quite believe that Nyx had kissed him, and that he had kissed him back.

Trading a stick for a pencil, he began to lay in values, loving his faithful window now more than ever as he let his gaze linger on the play of sun over his skin. Ignis decided then that with their next kiss he was definitely going to let his hands explore, they were missing out and there was territory to discover. 

Ignis got lost in his flow, blending and lifting and adding more detail as his eyes traveled back and forth from Nyx to the paper. Over half an hour had passed when Ignis caught the time again.”I’m sure you must be feeling a bit stiff. You can move if you’d like.”

Nyx moaned softly as he stretched, twisting his body in the opposite direction. Stepping out from behind the easel, Ignis poked Nyx on the nose. “Thank you for being my model and for being so professional. I know that you’re aware of how important this is to me. So I appreciate you being so cooperative…” he smiled a little then. “And I appreciate other things about you as well.”

Nyx’s replying smile was warm and knowing as he reached forward to curl his fingers at the bottom hem of Ignis’ shirt. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

Ignis could feel his face warm as he drew him close, and he let his hands rest on Nyx’s tight pectorals, a poor barrier between them. His fingers fluttered over smooth skin before settling, shyly holding his gaze. “Your eyes for starters. I find myself helplessly attracted to them, they’re beautiful,” he admitted.

Nyx lifted a hand to slowly drag his knuckles over Ignis’ cheek. “I could say the same about yours.”

Ignis offered a small smile; warmth radiated between them, through them, and he took a deep breath, moving his hand down the planes of Nyx’s chest. “And… obviously there’s this as well,” he remarked, pressing his touch more firmly to his body.

Nyx wet his lips as they stretched into a smile. “I thought I saw you looking.”

“You make it difficult not to...” he gasped then as he realized he left a trail of black over his skin. “Apologies, I got a bit of charcoal on you.”

“It’s alright, I don't mind. I was sorta hoping for a bit more than that.”

Ignis huffed as he turned his face away. “All you had to do was say so,” he quipped before tapping his nose, leaving another smudge behind that he couldn’t see. He chuckled at the dark sooty spot on the top of his nose, but was caught off guard as Nyx drew him into his arms, finding himself wrapped up in them securely. It was a good feeling.

“You’re really cute, you know.”

Ignis’s smile grew. “Oh, I do, but please tell me any way.”

Nyx laughed quietly as he leaned in. “I’d rather show you.”

“Then show me.”  Ignis was momentarily stunned by his own boldness, but he didn’t regret it as it garnered him with the response he had been searching for.

Verdant eyes darted over his face as the distance between them closed and he was better prepared this time for the meeting of their lips. He was still surprised by the jolt of pleasure that lanced down his body and curled in the pit of his stomach. The same flip-flop feeling rose back up and clenched in his chest as fingers sank into his hair and lips slanted more fully over his. Ignis smoothed his hands over Nyx’s torso, reveling in the dip of firm muscle under his fingers. Yes, his hands had been missing out and he was never going to let that crime occur again. 

Arms tightened around him and Ignis softly sighed against the softness of Nyx’s lips. He reacted with a more insistent press of lips, a tease of tongue, and Ignis quickly granted him access, eager to taste and feel him. The kiss was short lived as Nyx broke free, immediately setting his lips to Ignis’ neck, trailing hot open-mouthed kisses across his fair skin before nipping at the tendon there. Nyx hummed against him as he felt his hands tighten around his hips in reaction and he parted his mouth to suck at the sensitive skin.

Ignis let a moan fall from his lips, falling victim to the hot pull, the tingle of pain as the ridges of teeth pressed into his skin and bloomed into pleasure as he felt Nyx’s breath roll over him, his hand slip just under his shirt to hold firmly to his lower back. He panted softly as he lifted his hands to Nyx’s face, urging him away and back to his lips. 

The next kiss was more hungry, no longer soft and exploratory. The curl of fingers in his hair, the gentle scrape of nails against his scalp, made Ignis feel temporarily light headed under the assault of Nyx’s tongue. Ignis quickly fell into the needy rhythm, kissing him back in earnest, retaliating with his own desire until they had to pull away from each other - hands holding the other safely away as they regained proper breath.

Ignis lightly laughed. “Oh, you’re awful, distracting me from my work.”

“Is that a complaint? Cause it kinda sounds like a complaint,” Nyx teased.

Ignis shook his head as he cracked his eyes open. “Far from it actually. If only I could get credit for kissing you all day.”

A soft hum left Nyx’s pretty, kiss bruised lips. “If only…”

Ignis pulled out of his arms and grinned before his eyes widened a bit. “Wow,” he breathed in awe. “Hold… hold that for me… and we can negotiate kissing into your payment contract,” he suggested with a smile.

Nyx laughed but otherwise remained still, taking a breath to try to switch gears from pleasure to work. “Alright, but I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“I certainly hope you will,” Ignis murmured as he stepped back, smiling as he returned to his easel.. 


	4. Just Bring Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 5 of Ignyx week  
> Prompt used: Showing off - I decided to take this in a less literal sense, allowing Ignis to glimpse Nyx's life instead.  
> Chapter word count: 2162  
> Any warnings: None  
> Summary: Nyx gives Ignis a surprise invitation, opening up and showing off a bit of his (albeit special) day to day

Ignis was pretty proud of his work for class so far. Nyx had been a wonderful and understanding partner who tried half a dozen poses over the last few meetings before Ignis believed he'd found the right image he'd wanted to convey. He promised then, to take him out properly as thanks once they were done.

It was closing time on Friday, and while Ignis usually didn't mind hanging around to finish some last minute work, he was eager to head home. He had one week until the showcase with the day before being his turn in date. There was a lot to do, but Nyx had agreed to come over to Ignis' apartment bright and early tomorrow so he could begin. He was looking forward to truly getting started, and to see Nyx of course.

There was a message from Nyx that Ignis checked as he headed down to the garage. It was only two words - two words that made his stomach flip flop - and he was unsure how he should interpret them: call me. He put his belongings in the back and worried the side of his thumb as he debated on if he should call right away. He hadn't specified that it was an emergency… wouldn't it look desperate if he called immediately after getting off work? With a deep sigh, Ignis pressed call and got into the car. In the end it seemed silly to worry over such a thing when Nyx was expecting his call regardless. He switched over to speaker phone as he backed out the parking spot and then headed towards the garage exit.

“Hey! There you are!” Nyx exclaimed in greeting.

Ignis couldn't contain his smile. “You sound like you’re in a lovely mood.”

“Oh, because I am. Ask me why.”

He laughed lightly as he merged out into traffic. “Why are you in such a good mood?”

“Because this really cool, good looking guy I know is going to come by the bar now that he's off work and join me for some food - that I'm cooking - and a drink that I'm pretty sure is well deserved.”

“Are you… inviting me over?” Ignis asked, a bit surprised.

“Yes, and I'm making it a requirement. Dinner is almost ready so you can't say no. Just bring yourself and your appetite, I'll text you the address.”

Before Ignis could reply, Nyx chirped out a _see you soon_ and hung up. His phone chimed a few moments later, and once at a red light Ignis pulled the message up. An address was highlighted with a message telling him work attire wasn't permitted and to change first.

Ignis shook his head and set the phone down, eager for a green light. It was the first time Nyx had taken the initiative to ask him to do something besides their trip to Little Galahd a week ago to visit the shops he'd promised to take Ignis to. Going to his bar wouldn't be so bad. Inviting Nyx to model for him had opened up Ignis’ life to him, he was more than ready to reciprocate, to learn about him and see him in his element.

It didn't take long to reach his apartment and Ignis happily headed up to his loft. He quickly showered, just to get loosened up after hours at the office, and then he stood before his closet, trying to decide on what to wear. When all else failed, he supposed he couldn't go wrong with black. He slipped into the pair of dark jeans and grinned as a shirt caught his attention. He layered the button-up, the color reminiscent of Nyx's eyes, over the black tank. He pulled on his jacket and then hurried to fix his hair, opting to leave it down. Once satisfied, he snatched up his keys and sent Nyx a message to let him know he was on the way.

* * *

 

It was a pleasant drive to the bar,cutting across Insomnia toward Little Galahd. He parked and looked up at the quaint building, _Selena's_ lit up above the entrance. He walked up to the door and tried it, only to find it locked. “Odd,” he murmured to himself before pulling out his phone.

He sent him a quick message that he was there. The sound of the locks turning came a few minutes later and Ignis smiled, yet it wasn't Nyx that answered. His eyes widened at the petite frame, the dark eyes that lit up in warm surprise. “Ignis!”

“Hello, Crowe,” he greeted with a smile.

“So _you_ are the special guest Nyx mentioned,” she teased as she let him in.

“Special guest?”

“For his birthday dinner,” she replied with an amused smile as she took in the surprised expression that flitted over his face. “He didn't tell you.”

“No, I'm afraid he left that out.”

She jerked her head as she turned. “Come on, follow me. We just got everything ready.”

Ignis couldn't believe that Nyx hadn't mentioned it was his birthday. They had talked plenty but it never came up once. A spice rich aroma hung in the air just beyond the entrance hall and warmed him as he breathed it in. It smelled heavenly. Cheap tinsel hung in the corners of the ‘Happy Birthday’ banner above the bar, and Ignis paused, smiling wide as he spotted Nyx with a bottle of beer in hand and a birthday hat on his head.

From there he could only let his eyes rake over him and the gentle way his T-shirt clung to his chest, the apron tied around his waist. He returned Nyx's smile as he followed Crowe towards the table. “Don't you look festive.”

Nyx set his beer down and picked up an extra hat. “And you don't so-” He stepped closer with a chuckle and put the hat on Ignis’ head, being careful not to snap the elastic string as he’d done with Crowe - who smacked him and now refused to wear one.

Ignis could only hold his gaze,a smile threatening to take over at any moment. “You didn't tell me this was for your birthday.”

“I knew you'd still come.”

“I would've planned better, gotten you a gift or something.”  So caught in Nyx's eyes, the warmth of his proximity, that he missed the look Crowe sent to the other man in the room he’d yet to meet and mouthed _something_ as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“You being here leaves me wanting nothing else.” He pulled away and poked at the hat, finding the slight blush to Ignis’ cheeks a present in itself. “Come on, grab a drink and have a seat!”

Ignis accepted a plain amber bottle capped with a swing topper before sitting in the vacant chair Nyx patted next to Crowe. She smiled and pointed across the table. “This is Libertus.”

The man smiled in greeting, his cheeks pink as if he'd already had a few drinks. “It's good to finally meet you after hearing Nyx talk about you all the time. I was starting to think you weren't real.”

Nyx pulled a face and nudged him before chuckling a bit nervously. It was cute. “I don't talk about you _all the time_.”

“Sure you don't... I mean I know I make for a wonderful conversation piece,” he teased.

Nyx untied his apron and tossed it onto the counter before sitting next to him with a grin. “You guys heard that right? That sounded like permission to keep talking about him.”

Crowe laughed. “Please, no, you talk enough.”

Ignis held up his hands. “Alright, I rescind my previous statement, no more talking about me. I want your friends to like me,” he scoffed, “not be tired of me before meeting me.”

Libertus lifted his beer. “Hey, I like you already.”

Ignis looked back to the chilled bottle in front of him. “What is this anyway?”

Nyx turned a beaming smile at him. “This is our baby. It's a brew that me and Lib came up with. It's really close to a beer we had in Galahd. It's our own little taste of home, perfect to drink with our dinner tonight.”

Ignis looked over the impressive spread on the table: shredded meat, richly colored sauces, rice, and a variety of both pickled and roasted vegetables. “That looks and smells amazing.”

“It's about as authentic as I can get. Anak isn't the usual meat of choice, but slow cooking it is similar enough. Dig in guys.”

“You're the birthday boy, _you_ dig in,” Crowe countered.

Ignis sampled the beer as they playfully bickered. He preferred liquor to beer, but he could appreciate the drink, the culmination of flavors and time spent lovingly perfecting it - especially since Nyx made it.

He watched as Nyx sighed and began to assemble his plate, gathering meat and spooning sauce over it before selecting his toppings. He took some flatbread from the warmer and broke a piece off, using it to scoop from his plate.

As soon as he took the first bite, Crowe and Libertus began making up their own dishes. Nyx handed a plate to Ignis and pointed out to him what was spicy, or acidic, or salty. He built his plate enjoying the warmth of sharing a communal dinner. It _felt_ like belonging, a sense of togetherness that was lacking in the formal dinners he ate often with his socialite family.

Ignis hummed in delight as he shoveled the first bite into his mouth with his fingers. Crowe nudged him and smiled. “Good right?”

He nodded as he licked some errant sauce from his thumb. “It's wonderful.”

“Nyx may not look it, but he could give any chef a run for his money.”

The man in question only shook his head as he set his beer down. “She's exaggerating.”

Lib snorted. “No, she's not. You cook better than my mom ever did.”

Ignis grinned, looking at Nyx in a new light. “I'm inclined to agree, you're quite talented.”

Nyx laughed a little, growing interested in his beer bottle as his face warmed. “Thanks.. now will you guys just eat?”

“Aaw, we’re embarrassing him,” Crowe teased as she reached over Ignis to poke at Nyx's cheek. He snapped his teeth at her hand in retaliation, earning more laughter.

They fell into flowing conversation and drink as they ate. Libertus happily regaled Ignis with stories from Galahd - the training they did as teens in preparation to join the military (which Ignis learned there was a two year mandatory service requirement for all able bodied men before a certain age), their summers spent roughing it and lazing away at watering holes.

Soon Ignis’ jacket was hanging on the back of his chair, the dishes were mostly empty as were the bottles of beer. Libertus was leaning heavily on the table, propped up on an elbow. Crowe was leant in close to him, slurring that he was being a drunken dumb-ass. In his inebriation, his feel good stories had turned into a bitter walk down memory lane.

While she scolded him, Ignis insisted on helping Nyx clean up. He piled dishes into the tub and followed him to the kitchen in the back. Ignis fell in love in nearly an instant. “Oh, the dishes I could create in this kitchen. I'm jealous.”

“You have more gadgets,” Nyx countered as he started the water.

“You have more space,” Ignis argued, “and commercial grade gadgets. Move…it's your birthday and you are not going to cook your own dinner _and_ wash the dishes.”

“I was just going to give them a rinse and put them through the dishwasher.”

“If it's that simple, then allow me to do it. Shoo.”

Nyx laughed as he stepped away from the sink. “Did you just shoo me?”

He gave a firm nod. “I did.”

“Alright,” the birthday boy conceded. “I'm gonna check on those two. Hey Ignis?”

He paused in rolling up his sleeves and turned to look at him, lifting a brow in question. Nyx leaned toward him, softly brushing his fingers through the hair hanging over Ignis’ forehead. “I'm really glad you came.”

Ignis returned the small smile, feeling warmth bloom from Nyx's touch. “As am I … and I'm not going anywhere. It's your birthday so whatever you'd like to do, let's do it.”

“Alright,” he agreed before placing a soft kiss to his lips. “You can't back out, I'm gonna hold you to that.”

The memory of last time Nyx had said that - and the resulting loss of an hour as they made out on his studio floor like a couple of teenagers - flooded his mind and Ignis couldn't refrain from blushing. “I certainly hope you do,” he replied.

Judging from the expression that crossed Nyx’s face, he was having similar thoughts. Ignis turned back to the dishes as Nyx smirked at him before turning to head out. He laughed as he heard Nyx groan. “You always gotta make me carry you!”

  



	5. Long Live The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night comes to an end. Or does it?
> 
> Getting lost in the streets of the city for hours seems to be the best way to spend time together; Ignis finds rejuvenation in the early hours and warmth blooms between hands and lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 6 of Ignyx week  
> Prompt used: Sunrise  
> Chapter word count: 4122

“Your eyes are really pretty.”

Ignis blushed a little and smiled. “Thank you.”

“And your lips, too.”

He chuckled as he dropped his gaze to his feet. “Stop,” he insisted, but with the absurdity of the situation he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

Slender fingers curled into his jacket and Ignis had to steady Crowe with his hands or risk letting her become better acquainted with the ground.

* * *

 When Ignis had finished the dishes, he returned to aid Nyx who was getting Libertus to his feet. He shuffled behind them all the way to the stairs near the back office, and Nyx claimed he had it from there and to keep an eye on Crowe for him.

The brunette in question grinned wolfishly at him when he appeared from the back. “Y’know… when Nyx told me that you asked him to model I was surprised.”

His brows lifted at her. “Oh, really?”

She nodded enthusiastically, giggling to herself before she clutched at the table to steady herself with another small laugh. With a sigh and a smile as she got collected and began again. “Mhmm… you’re pretty quiet in class. I didn’t think you had it in you… or that you liked dick. Do you just like… _exclusively_ like dick? Asking for a friend.”

Ignis chuckled as he picked up his jacket and slipped his arms through the sleeves. “I just like who I like,” he slowly adjusted his collar, grinning to himself, “and I like Nyx.”

She smiled then, all teeth and flushed cheeks. “Yeah, you doo~ He really likes you, too. He says you're really nice and have a cute ass and you’re a good kisser… and he likes your hair,” she spilled with another chuckle before lifting her finger to her lips and shushing him.

“My lips are sealed, I swear it,” he replied before his brow knit in concern at how pallid Crowe’s face went. “Are you alright? Do you feel sick?”

She held up her hand and shook her head although she looked a little concerned that she might actually get sick. “Stay here,” he said before heading to the back of the bar again. He leaned into the stairwell. “I’m going to take Crowe outside.”

Nyx’s reply came moments later. “Alright. I’m gonna check a few things and lock up.” His head popped out from above and he smirked. “I’ll meet you guys outside.”

Ignis smiled back and then went to help Crowe to her feet. “Come on, some fresh air will do you wonders.”

* * *

 Crowe never did get sick, but she certainly did get chatty… and complimentary. “You’re really pretty Ig-nis,” Crowe stated bluntly. “I can see why Nyx likes you… just don’t hurt him or I’ll kick his ass.”

And she made little sense.

Ignis chuckled. “I think you mean you’ll kick my ass.”

She leaned heavily to the side and he had to pull her back upright. “Nah… I mean he can be a dumbass. If he fucks up and makes you do something to hurt him he probably deserved it. And then I’d have to kick his ass for fucking up,” she explained like it all made perfect sense. “Just… don’t give him too much shit if he does fuck up, that’s my job.”

Ignis softly smiled and nodded. “Alright, I’ll take it easy on him.” She hummed happily and leaned against him and he chuckled before he felt her hands grope over his rear. He really hoped that she wouldn’t remember any of this come the next time they had class together.

The lights of the bar turned off and Nyx emerged a few moments later. After locking up he joined them, tossing an arm over Crowe and pulling her closer. “You behaving?” he asked her before lifting his amused gaze to Ignis.

“Oh, she was fine. I think the air has sobered her up a little.”

Crowe booped Nyx on the nose as she laughed. “Piggy back ride!”

Nyx looked to Ignis who only shrugged. “In my defense I said a _little_.”

To his surprise though, Nyx only lowered himself, presenting his back to her. “Come on... you're getting too big for this you know.”

Crowe laughed as she tried to climb onto his back. “Never.”

Ignis silently watched them together; he could tell that Nyx cared a great deal for his friends, a trait that only endeared him to Ignis more.

Once Nyx was sure he had her securely, he stood and aimed a dazzling smile in his direction. “Let's go!” Ignis fell into step with him as they set off from the bar. “Luckily she doesn't live far. I swear I can't let her and Lib get together. They try to drink each other under the table and the table turns out to be the only winner.”

Ignis chuckled. “They're comfortable with you, your friends are very laid back, I like them.”

“That makes both of us.” Nyx smiled as he felt Crowe relax against him, the alcohol proving to be stronger than her tonight. “I don't mind it really, they’ve babysat me plenty of times so I can return the favor every now and then.”

“Don'need a babysitter,” Crowe grumbled.

“Of course you don't,” Nyx agreed with her.

Ignis slipped his hands into his pockets and walked in companionable silence with him for another block or so before Nyx headed up to the backside of an apartment building. “Dig in her left pocket and grab her keys for me will ya?”

Ignis looked at her face; she was mostly asleep so he moved quickly, muttering an apology and finding the set of keys. Nyx guided him to the correct one and Ignis opened the door for them. Nyx took her inside to her room; he put her to bed and set a wastebasket beside her before he took the keys from Ignis and set them inside her room in place with the rest of her things.

Ignis looked around the quaint apartment. It was small, but warm, and full of personality - just like Crowe herself. There was a sofa with mismatched pillows, some band posters, a big electric clock that read it was fast approaching one am, and a few photographs scattered over the counter that he couldn't help but lean in and look at. In the dim light breaking in from outside he could make out what looked to be Nyx and Libertus, only younger. There was one of the three of them when Nyx had long hair before it was cut - he only knew it was him because the eyes were a dead giveaway. He was cute then, too. Even though the pictures were on display, he felt a bit like he was snooping, but he was drawn to these snapshots of memories.

Crowe’s soft snores were already floating down the hallway as Nyx retreated. He gently set his hand on Ignis’ back to let him know that he was ready to go, pulling his attention from the photos. Nyx only smiled as he pointed to the one of Crowe with both himself and Libertus in a headlock. “See? She's trouble. Come on,” he coaxed with a firm press of his fingers.

As they stepped back out into the night, Nyx sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Thanks for helping me and-”

“It’s no problem. I’m really glad you invited me, that I got to meet your friends.” Ignis paused as they reached the street again. “So, what do you want to do?”

“I want to spend the night with you,” Nyx replied, smiling softly at the way Ignis’ cheeks darkened, although the effect was lost under the grainy glow of the street lights. “Come on, you spend so much time in this city, but I bet you get caught up in all the hustle. It’s dark, and quiet, and pretty… so let’s enjoy it.”

Ignis nodded. “Alright, lead the way birthday boy.”

Nyx chuckled and then turned the corner; he led Ignis through alleyways, stopping to pet some stray kittens who were out looking for scraps. Nyx pouted a little, remarking how he wished he could take one home with him, but his place had a strict no pet policy. After leaving the kitties behind, Nyx tugged on his sleeve and turned down another side street. Ignis hadn’t spent much time in Little Galahd, but the district was fairly large and the streets a maze in their own right. At night it was definitely more calm, no hectic thrum of life dictating direction and flow.

For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about what Crowe said and he contemplated reaching forward and taking Nyx’s hand in his own. It was a silly sort of teenage boy feeling he had as he warred in his mind over whether he should or not. Quite frankly, after what they had done it seemed ridiculous to fret over such a simple gesture, and it wasn’t even as if he was uncertain about his feelings for the man he was following - just in his actions.

Nyx looked back at him as they went down an alley between two towering buildings. “It’s good you brought your jacket, it can get a little chilly where we’re going.”

Ignis was about to ask exactly where they were going when he heard the faint sound of trickling water. As they broke through the other side of the alley, Ignis was met with a field that stretched out before him. Moonlight reflected on the surface of the flowing water and in the distance sat the port and harbour. In the quiet stillness it was easy to think of the heart of Insomnia being a separate city all of its own. He followed Nyx through the field and closer to the riverbed, watching his step as they ventured onto the rocky slope.

Nyx sat down, tenting his knees and curling his arms around them as he looked out over the dark surface of the waterway. Ignis sat beside him, their arms touching and allowing warmth to build between them. “It is quite lovely here.”

Nyx hummed in affirmation. “I like it at night. I like the whole city better at night, there’s just a different feeling, a different kind of life. Walking the streets at 3 am is totally opposite from 3 pm.”

Ignis smiled softly and looked out over the view in front of him. Away from most of the light pollution he was able to see some stars and he pointed out a constellation to Nyx. “I didn’t know you were into astronomy,” he commented quietly as he followed the pointed finger.

Ignis shrugged a little. “It’s been a long time, but I still remember a few of them. Tenebrae has this observatory, in the peak of winter there is no better view of the sky than there.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It is. I should take you some time,” he babbled on without realizing, attention too focused on the glittering stars above them.

But Nyx shot him a surprised look. “Take me with you? To Tenebrae?”

Ignis bit on his lip as embarrassment rushed him and he looked down to his legs, to how closely his knee rested to Nyx’s. “I mean, if you’d like to… some time...obviously not now. I realize that’s a huge trip to plan for and I just blurted it out and-”

“Ignis,” he interrupted with a small laugh. “It’s alright.” He nudged him with his shoulder and then turned his gaze back skyward. “For the record, I wouldn’t mind seeing more of Eos one day, get out of Insomnia for a bit. So… if you do ever want a travel buddy to take with you during a cold winter to Tenebrae, that you can cuddle with to keep warm and kiss whenever you want, I happily volunteer.”

Ignis took one look at his huge grin and the playfulness in his eyes and couldn’t help but smile. “Whenever I want, hm?”

Nyx nodded as his gaze flickered down to his lips. “Yup. Any time.”

Ignis followed the tug deep in his chest and leaned in, pressing their mouths together, curling a hand over his bicep as an anchor. He hummed softly against his lips as Nyx returned the kiss, teasing Ignis with the tip of his tongue, but never venturing to deepen it.

Ignis huffed, slightly frustrated as he broke the kiss “Tease,” he said with a pout as he pulled away.

He didn’t get far before Nyx’s hand reached up and cupped his face, pulling him back. “I’m not teasing you yet,” he murmured before slanting their mouths together again.

Ignis didn’t even ponder over what Nyx might have meant as he felt the lap of his tongue the next moment, insistent and warm, and he allowed him entrance, eagerly kissing him back. Astrals above, Nyx was an amazing kisser - the plush of his lips fell firmly over his own while the glide of his limber tongue was warm and gentle. When he sucked on the tip of his tongue or nipped at his lower lip between meshes of their mouths, it left Ignis feeling so light he felt like he could join the stars above them.

Nyx moaned, the sound faint and low, as he pulled away from the kiss and dragged his teeth over his bottom lip. “Yeah… you can definitely do that _any_ time you wanted.”

That familiar warmth was back, pooling low in his belly, and Ignis smiled back at him. “So can you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Come on, let’s keep moving. There’s something else I’d like to show you.”

Ignis looked up as Nyx stood, taking his hand when he offered to help him to his feet. From there, Nyx curled his fingers around his, holding onto his hand as they walked up from the bank and back to the field. Ignis couldn't believe he had worried over such an act when Nyx made it seem like second nature, but Nyx had a sort of confidence about him that made everything he did seem like it was in his nature.

Ignis curled his fingers over Nyx’s, casting him a smile as they walked back towards the city; Nyx showed him all sorts of little spots: the plaza by the train station all lit up in fairy lights and the the fountain in the park, and the bakery nearby that Nyx swore made the best pastries in town, that he promised to bring Ignis to for breakfast one morning. They cut through the market, all the stalls closed up for the night, but there at the edge of the plaza was a single food cart, one patron walking away from it as they approached. Nyx leaned in and explained that this one single cart - ran by an elderly woman - remained open from the time the others closed until the market opened in the morning, to make sure that no one ever went without food or a drink.

Nyx greeted her cheerfully in his native language, which Ignis had never heard him speak before. It sounded beautiful, but he could also be biased by the beautiful man speaking it. Nyx chuckled as the woman gave him a hug, and it was obvious just by observing them that they were familiar with one another. She smiled kindly at Ignis before saying something to Nyx that had him laughing. He put his hand on Ignis’ shoulder and pulled him closer, introducing them.

Ignis wasn’t too surprised by her friendliness and accepted her hug. She then went about arguing with Nyx - or sounding like she was arguing with him anyway. He only smiled at Ignis and then conceded, or he assumed he did as the woman grinned and then bent down to open the sliding door of her cart. She poured coffee into two cups and held them out in offering, steam lifting from them. She fixed Ignis with a hard stare. “Please,” she insisted.

He thanked her as he took the coffee, Nyx reaching to take his own with a grin as she patted him lovingly on the cheek.Nyx waved to her before taking Ignis’ free hand in his own again and they continued on their way.

“She’s really sweet,” Ignis commented as he lifted to cup to take in the aroma.

“She’s something alright. Everyone calls her grandma cause she’s always out there taking care of everyone. She doesn’t even ask for money, but she will scold you for being out or if you’re broke and being irresponsible.” He chuckled a little. “She likes seeing me with someone besides my trouble making friends.”

Ignis snorted softly. “Just how much trouble do you and your friends cause?”

“Us?” he feigned ignorance. “We’re saints, I don’t know what you mean.”

Ignis gave him an amused side-eye. “Sure you don’t. This coffee is wonderful.”

“And I know the perfect place to drink it. Come on we’re not too far.”

Ignis took another sip, smiling to himself as he felt Nyx grasp onto his hand a bit tighter. They walked a few more blocks before pausing before a tall apartment building. Nyx opened the main door and pulled him inside the lobby. A list of names was inked in next to their apartment numbers above a buzzer and Ignis idly looked it over as Nyx fished out his keys and unlocked the door. He gestured for Ignis to go in as he opened the door for them.

Nyx led the way up the stairwell. “I really like coming here,” he commented off hand.

“Do you just have keys to all sorts of buildings in town?” Ignis teased.

Nyx took another sip of his drink. “Actually this one is where I live,” he admitted. “ _Although_ technically... I guess I shouldn't have the key for the roof access door.”

Ignis chuckled as they finally made it all the way to the top. “So we’re really going onto the roof?”

Nyx unlocked the door and opened it. “Yeah, it’s great view. We have a little community garden up here. The door is unlocked during the day, but the attendant locks it at night as a precaution to keep people from stealing or vandalizing anything. But we’ve never had any problems before.”

Ignis smiled as he saw the little garden, rows of vegetables and herbs marked off and a fresh plot for seedlings. “It’s really nice. I can’t imagine what it’s like to have a community like this. I can barely get a hello from my neighbors, but everyone here seems like… family.”

Nyx relaxed his hold, sliding his fingers up Ignis’ arm. “Because we are. Galahdian people look out for each other, we were raised that way. In the world we have today, there has to be some humanity left... we create it among ourselves.”

Ignis’ expression softened. “Thank you. For sharing all of this, sharing yourself, with me.”

Nyx wrapped his arm around Ignis’ shoulders with a soft sigh as they walked up toward the ledge. “You’re the first person I’ve wanted to share anything with in a long time.”

Hearing that, Ignis looked up to regard him, cradling the cup in his hands for warmth. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah, really. In case you haven’t noticed, I sorta have a thing for you.”

Ignis blushed and it was far prettier here than under the orange light of the city below. “I sorta have a thing for you, too.”

Nyx took Ignis’ cup and set their drinks down so he could move behind him and wrap both arms around him. “Thanks for clearing that up.”

Leaning back against him, Ignis only chuckled as he wrapped a hand over Nyx’s forearm. “Of course, there shouldn’t be any confusion between us.”

The older man leaned his chin on a shoulder, the tip of his nose chilly and a stark contrast against the warmth of his lips moving as he spoke. “I’ve had a really good birthday.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me. Happy birthday, Nyx, I’m glad I could be a part of it. I… haven’t felt this good in a long time. And I got to do it with you, it couldn’t have been any better.”

“I know how it could be better.”

Ignis craned his head back to look at his profile. “How so?”

Nyx humored him with a chaste kiss and then pointed in front of them. “That.”

Ignis turned back around, noting the way the sky was beginning to lighten. Hazy lavenders and pinks began to bleed into the horizon; he couldn’t believe the sun was coming up already. How many times had Ignis woken before the sun, only to get lost in the routine of showering and pouring half a pot of coffee down his throat before he had to go rouse the Caelums’ son from sleep and get him properly together for work? How many times had he pulled the visor down to block those blinding golden rays?

When was the last time he had stayed out all night like this? Ignis couldn’t recall, but it didn’t matter because he was certain that any moment would never be able to stand next to this one. They watched the sunrise together, comfortably wrapped up with each other.

It was magnificent, watching the light break and pierce the darkness, watching the shadows elongate and recede as golden beams caressed over concrete and metal. He rarely saw the city like this with its bones bared. Ignis smiled. “Nyx… it's beautiful.”

He smiled against him, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Yeah, it is.”

Ignis turned in his arms and reached up to run the tips of his fingers across Nyx's cheek, his thumb lifting to brush over the tattoo just under his eye. Of all the ways he had seen the man before him, he looked the most stunning right now bathed in day's new light.  

Nyx smiled at him, remaining silent as if he knew Ignis was drinking in him and this moment. He wanted nothing more than to yank him even closer and claim those lips, render him breathless, unaware of those same feelings building within Ignis. He closed his eyes as his thumb continued over an ear, gently stroking down, caressing his neck, curling into the collar of his shirt to tease along his collarbone.

Ignis' touch gave birth to new warmth and Nyx slipped his hands to his hips, gripping him firmly. If this continued he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from leaning down and taking what he wanted. “Igni-”

Ignis crashed their mouths together, swallowing the rest of his name as he smoothed his hand around to cup the back of his neck. He took the initiative to deepen the kiss this time, no teasing or games, and one gentle caress of his tongue was all it took for Nyx to respond and part for him. He wrapped his arms around Ignis, drawing him closer into the warmth of his body, returning the kiss in earnest, coffee still dancing between their lips.

Ignis curled his fingers into Nyx’s hair and gently tugged on his head as he broke the kiss and pulled away, briefly catching his bottom lip. He smiled at the dazed - yet heated - expression on Nyx’s face. He offered up another kiss, shorter but no less pleasing. “This has been such a great night… it's a shame it has to end.”

“The night doesn't have to end here, you know,” Nyx countered.

Ignis lifted a brow as he smirked at him. “The sun is coming up, technically it's day and the night has ended.”

Nyx wet his lips before they curled into a cute little half-smirk. “I have black out curtains in my room... “ he replied suggestively. “If you can’t see the sun it’s almost like it’s not there.” His fingers danced against the smooth skin just above Ignis’ jeans. “The night can go on for as long as we want it to.”

Even though he didn’t come right out and say it, Ignis knew _exactly_ what he was implying. They had been dancing around each other for weeks with the way their lips and hands became more bold, making new discoveries with every venture they took together. There was no denying what he wanted in this moment and Ignis wanted it, too. He could feel his lips twitch into a smile as he lifted his eyes to gaze into stormy blue and tugged him closer. His lips brushed over the rosy pink of Nyx’s. “Then long live the night,” he murmured before pressing their mouths together again in another kiss, hoping that Nyx was reading his answer loud and clear.


	6. There's Something About Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night culminates in Nyx and Ignis' steamiest union to date - with nothing and no one to stop them, the fire that has been building between them all month finally flares and consumes them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for getting this out so late (after ignyx week was the holiday stretch, gift exchanges, more fan weeks... OTL) but I promised to get this out. I hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Written for Day 7 of Ignyx Week  
> Prompt: Fire  
> Word Count: 5053  
> Warnings: NSFW... very NSFW; oral sex, language, Ignis lets his hair down and rides Nyx like a cowboy

Kissing Nyx was like unleashing thousands of butterflies in his stomach. No, it was like being underwater, the thudding of his heart heavy and loud in his ears, dizzy and gasping for breath after breaking the surface only to fall under once more. No, even that wasn’t quite right. It was simultaneous discovery and being discovered, hands and lips mapping, trailing the foreign planes of each other’s bodies - adventurer and cartographer, marking down places of interest to visit again later - like the dip of muscle at Nyx’s hip or the curve of Ignis’ back.

Jackets were already half off by the time they stumbled through Nyx’s front door, and shirts quickly followed. Cool fingers danced over heated skin and ridges of muscle. Ignis had never felt anything so strong and firm and yet so soft and supple in all his life. Nyx wrapped his arms around him, gliding his palms over the smooth expanse of Ignis’ back - one heading up to curl around the back of his neck, the other slipping down, fingers sinking past the waistband of Ignis’ jeans.

Ignis sighed heavily, head tilting back as he felt those fingers thread into his hair, Nyx’s other hand pressing the lower halves of their bodies closer together as his lips pressed promising kisses to the smooth column of his throat. Ignis' glasses were askew, but he was hard pressed to care about them as those fiery lips devoured him.

Nyx’s skin against his own was so hot it was hard to imagine he had been cold mere moments ago. Ignis could only clutch onto him as his mouth worked insistently, the graze of his scruff and nips of his teeth leaving a blooming field of pink across the fairness of his skin.

“N-nyx…” His voice came out little more than a needy whisper, but there was no denying the utter desire that weighed his name down.

The older man pulled back, eyes just as dark and intense as storm clouds searching Ignis’ face as he caught his breath. He reached up with a little smirk and pulled his glasses off, setting them on the coffee table behind him. Ignis was just as affected, his chest rapidly rising and falling, only a look of displeasure wrinkled his features. “You weren’t supposed to stop.”

Nyx’s smirk morphed into a full smile, a small laugh bubbling from his lips, as he took a moment to appreciate Ignis’ body in the delicate light of morning breaking through his windows - all lean muscle and smooth skin, and some of the most adorable fucking freckles and moles he had ever seen. He walked forward, a hand curling around his hip. “I’m not stoppin’,” he assured, offering up another kiss. “This way.”

Ignis smiled softly, his eyes showing just as much amusement and arousal as Nyx was feeling as he was pulled along to the bedroom. It was noticeably darker as they stepped inside, the heavy curtains blocking out everything except for a tiny sliver of glowing sun between the panels. Ignis still looked around, his eyes trying to adjust to the sudden dimness, catching the outlines of clothes and bottles and picture frames before he was turned and Nyx claimed his lips once more. 

He felt himself dropping down, blindly trusting the guidance of Nyx’s hands; the softness of the bedsheets welcomed him even as the chill of them shocked his heated skin and sent a shiver through him. Then Nyx’s body pressed over his, combating the gooseflesh and chasing away the bite of cold. Ignis’ fingers tangled around his braids as he sank them into Nyx’s hair, pulling him closer to slant their mouths together, to lap at his lips in askance for more.

Nyx’s breath caught at the hot flick of his tongue and he eagerly allowed the kiss to deepen. His touch bumped into Ignis’ shoulder and followed the graceful curve up to his neck, hand cupping behind him as he rolled their tongues together. The warmth of Ignis’ arms circled him, hands resting over the contour of his ass before squeezing. He didn’t think the artist could be so bold, he was pleasantly surprised to be wrong. 

Ignis sucked in a gasp for air as Nyx relinquished his lips, moving to plant kisses along his jaw. He closed his eyes, just  _ feeling  _ the play of sinfully wonderful lips over his skin. The drag of fingers tickled as Nyx's touch skated slowly down his torso, the sensations and heat made Ignis feel delightfully light headed. He breathed heavier, sighing softly as teeth scraped against his ear before sucking it between plush lips. He moaned a sound that resembled Nyx's name as fingers clipped the top of his jeans and then popped the button undone.

“Wait… wait…” Nyx murmured as he pulled back, a smile evident in his voice, but Ignis huffed, interrupting his teasing.

“This is twice now that you've stopped, do you have no intentions to do anything beyond drive me crazy?” he asked breathlessly. “Because you've got me half naked and mostly hard in your  _ bed _ . Now is not the time for waiting. I want you, Nyx.”

Nyx smiled at the impatience that clouded Ignis’ eyes and voice. “I want you, too, I just wanted to do this right… foreplay, you know.”

Ignis smirked at him as he lifted up, propping himself on his elbow as his other hand snaked down to cup over the bulge in Nyx's pants. “Oh, Nyx, what we've been doing all month is foreplay.” He rubbed over his clothed erection. “We can take our time later.”

Nyx matched his smile as he leaned down to kiss him again, lips resuming their impassioned meeting. Their hands bumped as Ignis continued to tease him and Nyx worked towards relieving him of the burden of clothing. Warm fingers tugged at Ignis’ jeans, slipped them away from hips and down lean thighs. A slight chill rolled across his skin, followed by the heat of Nyx's stare, and Ignis trembled. He wet his too-dry lips and took his hand away to push at his boxer briefs.

A dark stare raked over the musculature of Ignis’ body, deceptively strong under the layers, and Astrals, Nyx was going to have a good birthday indeed. He set his hands over Ignis’, halting his progress midway down his thighs. “See, you're gonna let me do this part. And you're gonna like it,” he teased with a curl to the corner of his lips.

Ignis covered his restlessness with a soft moan and a heavy sigh. “Then do it. Touch me, Nyx,  _ please _ .”

The enticing roll of his accent echoed in his ears and Nyx licked his lips as he took over, shedding him of the final garment covering his body. “Oh, I'm gonna do more than touch you.” He ran his hands up the inside of smooth, firm thighs, earning another soft moan from the man beneath him.

Nyx leant in, the heat of his breath washing over the sensitive head of his cock ahead of slick tongue. Ignis gasped, holding his breath as those lips closed around him, and then expelling it in a pitchy groan as the wet warmth of his mouth moved to envelope more of him.

Nyx closed his eyes, humming around him as he worked his length, let Ignis' musk fill his nose and bitter tang slip across his tongue. It was heavenly.  Ignis’ fingers massaged against his scalp, encouraging him as he lifted his head and watched his cock disappear behind sinfully wonderful lips. Then Nyx twisted his head to the side, the warmth of his tongue curling around him and Ignis tensed, his pelvis tilting and pushing himself further into his mouth. “Nngh…  _ shit _ …a-apologies. You're… quite good at this,” he softly panted, his head falling back.

Nyx could only smile to himself as he wrapped his fingers around the base of him and began to stroke in tandem with his mouth. Hearing Ignis like this - uninhibited, wanton - was better than any fantasy he may or may not have conjured up on a night or two. He wanted more; the rigid flesh stretching his lips, the warm skin and muscle that twitched under his fingers, the moans that stuttered Ignis’ breaths, it wasn't enough. 

Hollowing his cheeks, Nyx pulled off of him with a soft wet pop and let his hand take over, slowly stroking him. “You taste really good,” he murmured breathily before dropping his head and running his tongue over the swell of his sac.

“ _ Nyx _ …” he gasped, fingers tightening in his hair, lips parting for a silent sound as his back lightly arched. The man between his legs was definitely going to be the end of him - not that he had any complaints. Only praise slipped from Ignis’ mouth as a sure hand twisted around the bulbous head of his cock and a hot tongue dipped to lick and tease under his balls, trailing over his perineum. His ankle dragged up over Nyx’s hip, pressing into him as he groaned. He could feel the warm slide of saliva drip between his cheeks and the pad of a finger that followed it as his hand abandoned his length.

Nyx lifted his head, his eyes cloudy and burning with heat, watching Ignis so intently as he pressed forward, feeling the ring of muscle give way to him. His lips parted for a breathy groan as heat encapsulated his digit. “Mmm… so hot,” he rasped as he fit all the way in to the last knuckle. Ignis purposely clenched his muscles around him, rolling his hips a little, drawing a small pleased sound from the back of Nyx's throat. “Never knew you could be so eager.”

Those pretty lips of his parted for a reply when Nyx began to rock his finger, thrusting deeply into his tight heat. He circled his digit, loosening him in preparation for more between teasing glides against his soft inner walls. With a strong stroke inward, he hooked his finger, searching for that bit of tissue. Ignis moaned at the prodding, his hips rocking in an effort to help him hit the spot that he was looking for. The way his body tensed and trembled when Nyx finally brushed it was worth the exploration. 

The older man hummed in delight, gently caressing his prostate as he slowly licked up the underside of his length, amused by the way he twitched against his tongue and the way his fingers tightened against his scalp. He lapped at the precome that dribbled from the slit, before swallowing him again. As he worked his cock, lips stretched beautifully around his flesh, he lined up a second finger to join the first, teasing the puckered rim. He eased his mouth down around Ignis at the same time the second digit wormed its way in.

If Ignis had been more conscious of the noises he was making he might have been embarrassed. But there was no room for bashfulness when there was nothing but overwhelmingly hot bliss. His head pressed back against the mattress, a strained groan leaving his lips at the slight burn of being stretched. But Nyx was gracious and the suck of even hotter lips had him swept up in the thrumming promise of ecstasy.

Nyx worked him over with his mouth, the quick bobbing of his head giving rise to lewd, slick sounds. He scissored and spread his fingers, caressing his walls as he stretched him. 

Ignis was trembling, his body teetering between catching aflame and drowning under the pleasure that Nyx flooded him with. “If you don't slow down I'm not going to last,” he muttered, tugging on Nyx's head.

A soft moan accompanied the slide of lips off of Ignis’ length. “We don't want that… not yet anyway.”

Ignis propped himself up on his elbows as he caught his breath, staring at Nyx who pulled away and nimbly got to his feet. Watching the lines of his silhouette, Ignis could match the sound of the zipper to the action, the rumple of clothing loud in his ears as Nyx hastily pushed down and stepped out of his jeans. There was the slide - both open and shut - of a drawer and then weight sank onto the bed near his legs. Ignis’ heart was pounding, head swimming deliciously under the build of dopamine. His hand met hard body as Nyx crawled onto the bed and leaned over him. Their mouths came together passionately as Nyx pushed Ignis down to the flat of his back. 

The kiss weighed heavily on his lips, muffling every sigh and whimper, and drowning out the soft click of a bottle cap. Ignis took in the feeling of the warm body hovering over his own, how the smooth of Nyx's hand between their bodies felt like a trail of fire down his torso. Gods, it… it really had been a long time. Cool, slick fingers pressed at his entrance and he angled his pelvis, gently rocking against them. 

How could Nyx ignore an invitation such as that? He slid two fingers back inside him, stroking the walls of his passage, spreading lubrication. Ignis felt so damn  _ hot _ and perfect, he couldn't wait to be inside him. And it seemed Ignis was feeling quite similar. 

“Nyx… please…”

“Hold your chocobos, sweetheart. I ain't doing all of this to  _ not _ take care of you.”

“I'm about to take care of myself,” he retorted with a playful grin.

Nyx was about to reply, but he was caught off guard as Ignis cupped a hand around the back of his neck, and pushed up, off his fingers. Bridging his body as he pushed against Nyx, he rolled them over so he was on top. Ignis pressed his hands flat to his chest as he readjusted himself, chuckling.

Nyx wet his lips, grinning up at him as the warmth of lean thighs settled over his lap. He enjoyed being treated to this side of Ignis - something beyond his quiet and contemplative manners. He curled his hands over Ignis’ knees, let his touch trail upward. “You got me here, now what are you gonna do?”

Ignis rocked against him, their lengths brushing against one another.  “I can think of a few things,” he drawled before a soft moan fluttered from his mouth. He leaned over Nyx, boxing him in on his elbows, and then slowly dropped his head to take his lips. He breathed in deeply against him, their chests meeting as Ignis rolled his hips again, building up a gentle grind. Their noses bumped with nearly every motion, but it was barely noticed with the friction growing between them.

Ignis shifted his weight onto one elbow as he lifted his other hand to seek out the lubricant he knew Nyx had retrieved. He couldn't find it, but he  _ really _ didn't want to stop to properly look. Nyx’s lips were sinfully delicious, full and plush, pliant against his own. But he had needs that were no longer going to be ignored.

Nyx could already feel the sweat forming between their bodies where they touched. Kissing Ignis was so incredibly addicting, even when his chest began to ache for a proper breath, he only pressed their lips more insistently together. One of his hands rubbed up from Ignis’ thigh, over the curve of his ass, and traced up the side of his spine, gently raking the blunt of his nails over his skin as Ignis moved atop him.

Ignis broke away from the kiss with a small huff, he couldn't keep blindly searching. “Nyx… where did you put it?”

He reached on the other side of him and Ignis nearly grumbled - of course it would be on the other side. Nyx pressed the items into his hand, and Ignis picked out the condom. “Well, aren’t you prepared?”

“Didn’t wanna have to break away later to get it,” he remarked, his hand cupping and squeezing a firm cheek. He grinned at the moan it pulled from his lover.

“I like a man who plans ahead,” he murmured as he kissed Nyx again, scooting his knees back before sitting up. He turned his gaze down and wrapped long fingers around the base of Nyx’s cock. He was so hot and hard and though Ignis had seen, had drawn and painted images of the specimen in his grasp, nothing compared to having him fully erect and twitching in his hand. He stroked him slowly all the way to the tip, pressing his thumb to the slit and smearing the bead of precome. His lifted his hand away to lick over his digit. “Mmm… can’t wait to have more of that. But it’s even harder to wait to feel you.” He smacked the condom onto Nyx’s chest with his free hand. “Open it,” he rasped as he took hold of him again and his grip twisted over the head.

Nyx moaned, hips shifting, pushing into his touch as he scrambled to grab the condom and open it. The squeezing rise and fall of Ignis’ fist felt so damned good that his fingers paused, just to take a moment to absorb the feeling. With a shaky breath he finally ripped open the foil pack and took it out. Ignis slid his hand all the way down to the root of him before softly commanding him. “Put it on.”

He didn’t have to be told twice; Nyx pinched the tip of the condom with one hand and unrolled it down his length with the other, groaning softly when Ignis drew his hand back. But it was only to pick up the lube. “I’m ready for you…. But let’s finish getting you ready for me, hm?” 

He dripped a fair amount of lube onto his palm before wrapping his hand around Nyx again. He stroked him slowly as he teased his lips ever so slightly over Nyx’s, pulling back whenever he tried to kiss him more. He wasn’t going to get swept up into another kiss now, not when they were finally so close. 

Feeling as if they were both prepared adequately, Ignis pulled away and positioned himself over him. The touch roaming and kneading his thighs was silent encouragement, not that Ignis needed it. They both gasped at the feeling of Nyx breaching the first ring of muscle and Ignis stilled, licking his lips as he adjusted to the intrusion. He looked to Nyx as he slowly began to lower himself, inch by agonizing inch. He paused partway down, softly panting and swiveling his hips, stretching around him.

“ _ Astrals _ Ignis…” Nyx groaned, his back faintly arching from the bed as his fingers dug into his thighs.

A soft moan bled from his lips as he rolled his hips back, taking more of him again. “Agreed.”  He pulled in a deep breath, mouth parting, as he fell flush, fully seated in Nyx's lap.

Nyx coaxed him down for a kiss, lips meeting as they gave each other a moment to adjust. It didn't take long for Ignis to start moving, a subtle lift and drop of his hips, breathing in deeply through his nose as he refused to relinquish his hold on Nyx's mouth.

The older man moaned against his lips, letting his hands travel over delicate skin along the planes of Ignis’ back as he rocked against him. Nyx gasped for breath as he broke the kiss, the insistent mouth that had stolen it in the first place now worked over his jaw.

Steadily, surely, the kisses became shorter, the thrusts faster, and Ignis pulled back, sitting upright. He moaned, a purely wanton sound that made Nyx's blood pump more hotly through his veins. The pupils of Nyx’s eyes were blown wide with lust but they were sharply focused as he watched Ignis move atop him. While he couldn't make out all of the details in the dark, he could just imagine what those sculpted muscles must look like as his lover worked himself over him.

Wide hands squeezed Ignis’ rear, aiding his pace as he rolled up to meet his thrusts. “ _ Fuck _ … You feel so good.”

Ignis was inclined to agree. Every glide created more of that delicious friction, burning him from the inside out. Just like that, they rose and fell together, a sinuous dance to the rhythm of their beating hearts. The moment was perfect,  their desire for each other coming together in sync, singing the same frequency as their bodies met.

Every time he came down on him, it felt like Nyx was so close to hitting some spot deep inside him, and he needed more. Chasing the elusive sensation, Ignis’ hands gripped the tops of Nyx's thighs as he leant back, changing the angle.

The change wasn't lost on Nyx who cursed as Ignis came down again. And then again. And again. His pace became feverish leaving no room for anything but the staccato of their bodies meeting and their impassioned sounds harmonizing above it. Ignis clutched onto Nyx’s thighs as if they were the only thing keeping him upright - and they probably were - and even though his arms trembled under the burning strain, he was in heaven. That feeling he had chased was found in every sharp meeting of their bodies, lighting up his nerve endings. Ignis may regret giving into his impulses come morning, but right now he  _ needed _ this, needed to feel Nyx inside him just like this, taking him apart with every jab, promising him something better, greater. 

Nyx’s eyes screwed shut, nails biting into Ignis’ hips as he thrust up into him, every snap a declaration where his words failed. He didn’t know how long he was going to last with as wound up as he was, with the enthusiastic and unapologetic way Ignis rode him. Still, it was nice to know that he hadn’t been the only one feeling this way. But as it was he felt like every ounce of desire within him was coming to a boil, bubbling and popping against the surface. “I-Ignis…” He wanted to warn that he was getting close, but the heat of his body and the hard clap of skin on skin stole it away. 

Nyx forced a hand away from his hip and clumsily wrapped it around Ignis’ neglected cock; he panted as he tried to fall into rhythm, to work his lover closer because he wanted them to come together and right now he was sprinting toward that proverbial edge.

Ignis gasped out at the added friction of his hand, his back arching as he pressed into the touch. A whimper left his lips as he lifted his head, the fist twisting over the sensitive tip of his cock making his legs quiver. “Oh fuck...  _ Nyx _ ! Yes… yes… please…” Ignis barely had enough air for the words, every drive of their hips taking it away. His hand shot away from Nyx’s thigh and clutched onto his forearm as he surrendered to his body, going on autopilot, seeking release.

Nyx let his hand still, let Ignis fuck his fist as he continued to rise and fall, because he only had enough mind left to move his hips. He cried out Ignis’ name as his orgasm swept him up in a whirlwind, the altitude stealing his breath before he fell, coming back to himself - if coming back to himself was like being dropped in the middle of the ocean, left to ride the current, to submit or be pulled under. 

Ignis was still riding atop him, his movements erratic as his grip tightened. Nyx watched him with bleary eyes, and licking his too-dry lips, he found his voice. “Ignis…  _ Ignis _ … come for me.”

With a choked sound, Ignis’ pace faltered, and then his body quaked as his orgasm struck. His hips rolled, grinding against him as bliss raced up and out his shaft, painted Nyx’s chest with ropes of white. Still clutching onto Nyx’s arm, Ignis collapsed forward, his head lolling onto a firm shoulder. He cared very little about the sticky warmth that pressed between them.

For a long moment all that existed were their labored breaths and the echo of birds chirping outside. Nyx moved first, grunting when his caress to Ignis’ back surprised him, inner muscles clamping around him. Ignis breathed out a curse and then hummed, soaking up the gentle affection.

“I don’t want to move,” Ignis murmured, body weighed down under the pure satisfaction that pulsed through him and settled deep in his bones.

Nyx smiled, offering a small chuckle. “Then don’t. Not just yet.” His fingers curled into sweat dampened hair as he felt the press of lips to his neck.

Ignis was exhausted after that - he was pretty sure he’d been up for a full 24 hours now - and he could already feel his eyes demanding they close. “Just remember, you asked for this.”

“I certainly did,” he said with a smile.

 

* * *

When Ignis woke later he was dry and warm, cleaned up and tucked in with his back against Nyx’s chest. He flexed around him, stretching an arm and then a leg, too comfortable to actually get up out of bed. The arm wrapped around him tightened. 

“Quit wigglin’,” Nyx mumbled, but he sounded more awake than Ignis felt.

With a yawn and a forceful blink, Ignis looked around the bedroom. “Mmm I can’t tell what time it is.”

“It’s still night,” Nyx assured him, his voice echoing right by his ear and sending a chill down his body.

Ignis tried not to shiver, and he rocked back against him, finding them both to still be naked. “It can’t be night all day…” he said even though he wished it could be. “I do have to finish my project.”

Nyx hugged him close, his hand slipping down his torso and dipping below his pelvis. His fingers brushed along the coarse bed of hair nestled at the base of Ignis’ cock. His touch was feather light over him as he pressed a kiss into his shoulder. “Can it be? Just for a little longer?” Nyx asked as he dragged his lips along the slope of his neck.

This time Ignis couldn’t suppress his reaction and he softly moaned as he turned his head. “Alright… we can defy the flow of time for just a little longer.”

Nyx smiled as he pressed another kiss to him. And this time they did take it slow. Lips and hands explored one another, built each other up with purposeful attentions. And though the hunger for each other had been appeased, it still scratched below the surface, still laced every motion - every flick of tongue, every teasing curl of finger, every languid roll of hips.

Nyx held Ignis close, clutched onto his thigh as he worked into him, the rise to euphoria slow but no less impassioned as Ignis came first, his length trapped between their bodies. The rhythmic squeeze of his muscles pulled Nyx in after him. Only after Nyx doted on the younger man for a bit, did they rise out of bed. Nyx turned on the small lamp at his bedside as they found what clothing there was in the bedroom, dressing between playful kisses. Ignis was - only slightly - mortified when he pulled back the curtain to find the sun setting, the sky bleeding deep hues of red and violet.

Nyx chuckled. “Oh, look, it  _ is _ night.”

“Nyx! Come on we need to get to my apartment. I need to finish painting you, and you promised you would this weekend.”

Nyx cupped his face, smiling. “I keep my word, don’t worry. Let’s go.” Ignis’ stomach grumbled and he laughed. “And we can get dinner on the way.”

* * *

The  end of the following week saw Ignis leaving his art class with a grin and he couldn’t wait to ring Nyx and share the good news with him. If it was possible, he smiled even bigger when he heard Nyx’s voice come over the phone.

“How was class sweetheart?”

“Wonderful,” Ignis gushed as he got into his car. “I was going to come by and see you and tell you in person, but I have to share it now.”

Nyx’s laughter was rich and made him feel pleasantly warm. “Out with it then.”

“My piece of you was selected for the student showcase at the end of the class.”

“That’s great!” Nyx really meant it and his support meant so much to Ignis. “Really, I’m proud of you.”

Ignis idly traced the steering wheel, the smile never leaving his face. “Um… so… I know it may be weird seeing yourself on display for others to see but… would you… consider being my date for the event?”

“Do you really have to ask? You know I will.”

“Thank you, Nyx.”

“You know… you should thank Crowe. I was only there that night because she cheated at a game. I lost so I had to go with her to class that night," he confessed.

“Oh really?” Ignis replied with a chuckle. He rolled down the passenger window as he saw Crowe leave the building. “Speak of the devil…”  

He waved her down and grinned as she leaned down to prop up against the car door, peering inside. “Hey there, Ignis, what’s up?”

He gestured to the phone. “Nyx says you’re the one responsible for him coming to model for the class, I owe you thanks.”

Nyx laughed as he heard Crowe’s laughter bubble up on the other end. “Oh, he did huh? If you wanna thank me you can give me a ride to the pub. I gotta feelin you were heading there anyway Mr. Showcase.”

He nodded. “It would be my pleasure.”

“What a gentleman,” she teased as she opened the door and got in. “I’ll dish all the juicy stuff I have on him on the ride, too.”

“Ignis, I wouldn’t believe everything she says now okay.”

He only shook his head with a laugh. “We can separate fact from fiction later. I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright. Be careful.”

Hanging up, Nyx turned back to his task but couldn’t stop thinking about Ignis - and whatever disaster he was going to have to explain or deny thanks to Crowe - and it really was all thanks to her and her mischievousness. And the best cup of coffee in Insomnia.

 


End file.
